A Reason to Fight
by raven2547
Summary: poem, but i think its pretty good, its about all the power rangers view of being a ranger and could be about the soldiers if you try hard enough R&R please...
1. Our Reasons

**ok so im gonna tell you guys: im depressed and really need reviews**

**its nothing really big, im just really sad now and this test i took said i should seek professional help, but who actually does that?**

**so yeah this is mostly reasons why they want to be - or really, dont mind - rangers**

**disclaimer: i usually forget to put this up: do you really think i own it anyway? srsly**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDX**

We fight,

and fight,

day,

to day.

Without thanks

and without pay.

And we must hide

our other lives.

For if they find,

we're sure to die

It comes and goes,

day to day.

Fighting monsters

ends with pain.

And though we try,

we never stop,

and always come

to end the rhomp.

We fight our foes,

and even friends,

but in the end

we're back again.

Just because

they are always there

and always waiting

always care.

Fighting daily

we tire easy,

for weeks on end

of fighting sleezy,

nasty, grumpy, evil

things,

who want to hurt us

and evil bring.

Girls and Boys,

always ready

to use our toys,

for without them

we wouldn't be

able to live

or stay free.

So yes we fight,

day to day;

without praise

and without pay,

but without us,

who would there be?

For without us

there would be blood,

and evil things would overun

these happy homes

and carefree things

that make a difference,

like a warm spring

after winter,

and after cold,

of frost and dead,

and things of old,

have come and gone and died and lived,

and with the spring comes all to end.

Kids like us.

Fighting day after day.

Without praise, and without pay.

But we dont mind.

And we dont care.

Because we're the difference

to the race

of helpless people,

in some case.

We're the help

that has come

and makes them turn,

and try to run.

But we always win,

and face the dangers,

and that is why

we're called Power Rangers.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**So yeah, i editted this at like midnight so im soooo tired but really happy for labor day weekend **

**have a nice holiday**


	2. Why Do I Do This?

**Hey so I think ill attempt to write a continuous poem line up for this, they will ALL rhyme, because frankly I don't see how its poetry if it doesn't.**

**So heres our second attempt.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Topic: Why I do this**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

What do you do?

You don't help,

You don't fight

You don't stand up for what is right!

You run in terror.

You flee in fear

You dash away when danger looms near.

What do I give?

I give everything.

Friends, family, time, and learning;

Freedom, wants, my life, and yearning.

For a life

I cannot have,

All because

You do not strive

For the world

You long to grow

A place for you and young ones

To get to know.

Sometimes I fail,

But where are you to criticize?

Just standing there

Waiting for villains to downsize.

In ways I hate you.

I often do.

When you screw up

You start anew.

But when I screw up,

There's no going back,

Damage done,

Time to pick up the slack.

In ways I love you.

I rarely do.

For needing me.

Depending on me.

And waiting for me

To save you.

I need you

As much as you need me.

For different reasons

It helps some.

Knowing that I'm needed somewhere

Where parents, teachers, and friends should care,

But they don't know

And how could they?

I don't tell, and for that I pay.

Now or later,

I can never tell,

All blend together

Like one large spell.

So we fit nicely.

You and I.

Friends for life

Until I die!

The need to be needed,

The need so be saved,

We have both fulfilled

What we both craved.

I had a choice

And choose I did.

Gave up my needs, and means to live,

But I have you,

Forever I shall,

That righteous need

My hope, my friend!

My everlasting pal.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**So tell me if ive lost my touch or anything… I would actually like to know.**


	3. Why Me? Why Us?

Why Me?

I don't know why it was me

Powers I could not control

Things that I could not foresee,

Called on me to help to fight

These evils against the good and right

Why me? Why me?

Why did these mysterious powers

Choose me to be

Their carrier

Their holder

That person, who is not meant to tell

Only hide and seek

The others of its kind

And then I think about my friends

Some created, some pretend

And how they fight

Day to day

Next to me

Without complaint

They're the ones

Who deserve to live

A normal life

And not to have

Their normal lives

Taken away

Because the evil never leaves

And we'll live to fight another day

I know why its me

These powers have chosen

To fight evil and protect the right

Because I can do it

I can help

These helpless people

Evildoers are attacking

Because of the defenses

These people are lacking

Its hard sometimes

Battling creatures of unknown strength

Keeping people whom I don't know

And family, and friends, at arm's length

Other times it's easy

When I see how much trouble they're in

Helpless civilians

In forever danger

Until the day

Where good rules

And we will not fear the ruthless stranger

Alas, that day will never come

And lets hope our society doesn't come undone

And future holders of these powers

Will not relinquish

These long kept superpowers

Protected by

We mighty teens

Trusting us not to spill the beans

So I'll help and I'll fight

I'll protect these civilians

In times of plight

These powers chose me

And my companions too

To fight the sinister

And keep them at bay

So kids like me, and their families

Will be safe another day.

**  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

You guys know the drill, tell me what you think


End file.
